


A Plethora of Penii

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Serum Side Effects, Shameless Smut, happy birthday grav, multiple dicks, no really that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: The serum had some unintended side effects on Steve. Time to come clean to Bucky.





	A Plethora of Penii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/gifts).



> This was written for my darling grav’s birthday, because she wanted multiple dicks.

Steve never told anyone exactly what the serum had done to him. 

Oh sure, some of it was obvious. The height, the muscles, strength and speed, plus the asthma was gone, all of that was obvious. Other stuff… not so much. 

When he was finally reunited with Bucky once his brainwashing had been broken, it became more of an issue. They hadn't been… intimate since before the war, and Steve just wanted to express his love. The only problem was…

The only problem was he wasn't exactly… normal any more. 

The weird thing was, Bucky didn't seem overly keen to have sex either—they didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. But finally, Steve decided, it was time to come clean. 

He sat Bucky down, and took a deep breath. “So, uh. I need to talk to you about something. It's kinda embarrassing, and you can't laugh, but I have to tell you.”

Bucky looked at Steve curiously. “What is it?”

“The serum had some… unintended side effects. I've never told anyone about this but aside from making me bigger and stronger, it enhanced… other things.”

“Such as?”

Steve opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. He couldn't say it. In the end, he sighed. “It would be easier if I showed you.” 

He stood up, and undid his pants, before pushing them and his underwear down to his knees to reveal…

“Steve, is that…?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah.”

Bucky stood up and hauled him into a kiss. “I've got something to show you too.”

He too pulled down his pants and underwear. Steve gaped. “Buck. That's. It happened to you too?”

Bucky nodded, laughing. “Do both of yours work properly?”

Steve nodded. “You?”

“Fully functional.” Bucky's expression turned wicked. “So, uh. Wanna take them for a test drive?”

Steve pulled Bucky back into a hot, wet, messy kiss. His two dicks began to harden, and as he pressed up against Bucky Steve realized he was having the same reaction. 

They stripped quickly and Bucky pushed Steve onto the sofa, straddling him and rubbing their four dicks together. It was, as Steve would have imagined, twice as pleasurable as when they used to do this with only one dick each, and he moaned. They began to stroke each other, a dick in each hand as they kissed. Steve could feel his pleasure building from having Bucky's hands on him, and groaned. 

“Fuck I'm close.”

“Me too,” Bucky panted. “Wanna see you come for me, Steve, wanna see your cocks spunk all over me.”

“Fuck,” Steve moaned as he came hard, dicks throbbing in Bucky's hands. A moment later Bucky cried out Steve's name as he too fell over the edge, covering Steve's stomach in spunk. 

They kissed as they caught their breath, and Steve smiled up at Bucky. 

“Fuck, I love you,” he said softly, and Bucky kissed him again. Steve couldn't wait to see if Bucky could take both dicks at once. He hoped he could take both of Bucky's. But they had all the time in the world to explore, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
